Hikari to Yami
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: Crossover KKM, DRRR, T&B, TRC. Historia llena de amor, drama y YAOI. Así como la Luz necesita la oscuridad, el bien y el mal coexisten en el equilibrio del Universo. Parejas: YuuRam, Shizaya, KoBa y KuroFye.
1. White & Black

**HIKARI TO YAMI**

¡Hola! está vez vengo con un nuevo fic espero les guste :3 dedicado a todas mis amigas queridas, mis amores platónicos y por supuesto a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para leer esta histotia.

El fic es un crossover de un mundo alterno, incluye YuurixWolfram, ShizuoxIzaya, KuroganexFye y KotetsuxBarnaby, xD les recuerdo que la historia es sin fines de lucro y cada personaje corresponde a su respectivo autor (TomoTakabashi, Ryohgo Narita, CLAMP y la MBS).

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

Puede contener palabras altisonantes y violencia (por parte del Shizaya)

Más adelante habrá R18.

Sí no les agrada alguna pareja de las antes mencionadas, por favor abstenganse de leer.

_**Aclaraciones de lectura:**_

-"diálogo"

-_"pensamiento_

-relato

*********** Cambio de escenario

_**Acto 1... White & Black**_

Shinjuku es uno de los 23 barrios especiales en Tokio, un lugar comercial donde viajan turistas y personas para distraerse o efectuar negociaciones importantes.

Esta zona era bien conocida por ser un gran emporio para empresas internacionales; pero también tenía su lado obscuro que era un secreto a voces para las personas que habitaban ese lugar.

Y ahí, precisamente es donde las dos caras de la moneda se mezclan, entrelazando los destinos de varias personas.

Así como la luz necesita la obscuridad, el bien y el mal coexisten en el equilibrio del universo.

Región de Kantou, Barrio de Shinjuku.

-"Ahh"- suspiraba aquel hombre castaño abriendo el periódico, mientras estaba sentado en un comedor pequeño de cristal, con una taza blanca humeante llena de café con leche.

De repente se escucha un estruendoso golpe proveniente de una de las habitaciones de ese cómodo y ostentoso departamento; sin causar ningúna reacción por parte del hombre, hasta que un joven apareció apresuradamente ante él, tomando un pan tostado que estaba servido en aquella mesa.

-"Me tengo que ir...¡Voy a llegar tarde!"- dijó rápidamente corriendo hacia la entrada; era un chico con unos ojos y cabello completamente negros al igual que el uniforme que portaba.

-"Eso te pasa por no hacer tus tareas antes de las prácticas de béisbol..."-por fin hablaba el castaño de forma relajada sin despegar los ojos de su periódico a la vez que daba un sorbo a su café.

-"Bien. Nos vemos, Kotetsu-san"- sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

-"No llegues tarde"-mencionó casi en susurro pues el chico ya se habia ido. -_"Mi nombre es Kaheiwashi Kotetsu, soy un hombre de 34 años de edad que estuvo casado alguna vez, pero por desgracia no fué como yo hubiera querido. Actualmente trabajo en la policía con la división de casos especiales; nos encargamos de investigar empresas o personas importantes inmiscuidas en manejos sucios. Por azares del destino ahora estoy cuidando de mis tres sobrinos, desde que mi hermana falleció hace apróximadamente 10 años, su marido siempre se la vive viajando sin poderse hacer responsable de sus hijos, así que decidí traerlos a vivir conmigo._

_Cada uno de ellos es único pero todos son excelentes chicos. Yuuri es el más pequeño, le encanta jugar béisbol, es honesto, amable y justo con los demás, tan sólo tenía 7 años cuándo mi hermana nos dejó. Y de ahí, vienen las dos fieras..."_- de pronto se escuchó un rugido inundando todo el lugar; sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre de barba. -"Ahí están otra vez..."- suspiró resignadamente con algo de pesadez.

-"¡Te dije que pusieras mi cepillo de dientes en su lugar!"- se escuchó aquel reclamo como un eco, seguido de un golpe seco.

-"Será mejor que te calmes Idiota, o tendrás que limpiar de nuevo tu sólo."- decía una segunda voz severamente y algo fastidiada.

_-"Sí, así es, ellos... dos chicos con un carácter explosivo que han hecho reconstruir partes del departamento varias veces. A pesar de ser ya hombres mayores que trabajan por su cuenta, por alguna razón siguen viviendo aquí y ningúno de los dos tiene novia, de verdad que no entiendo a la juventud de ahora... Ahaa... a decir verdad, esto parece más un departamento de solterones."_

-"¡Molesto, Molesto, Molesto!"- pronunciaba entre dientes un chico rubio que traía puestos unos lentes de sol azules, mientras entraba al comedor con pasos fuertes, deteniéndose frente a la mesa para beber de un envase de leche que lo hizo calmarse de inmediato.

-"Shizuo, espero que está vez no hayas roto de nuevo la pared."- dirigiendole una mirada fugaz, al tiempo que volvía a dar un sorbo a su café.

-"No te preocupes Kotetsu, detuve al mocoso antes que hiciera un daño."- interrumpió está vez un chico que parecía el mayor de los hermanos con un pelo negro y ojos rojos, que tenía al contrarío del rubio un cuerpo bronceado con los musculos más torneados, el cual iba entrando al comedor.

-"Tsk..."- chasqueo la lengua al momento que lo veía con algo de molestia por ser llamado de esa forma. -"Me voy..."- de manera cortante.

-"¿De nuevo a la agencia?"- preguntaba el oji avellana dejando de lado esta vez su periódico.

-"Sí. Al parecer Tom-san tiene trabajo para mí"- ya con una voz más relajada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"En ese caso yo también me voy..."- decía el pelinegro mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero negro.

-"¿Te vas? ¿No dijiste que habias dejado tu trabajo?"

-"Sí. Tengo que ir a ver a Tomoyo..."

-"Oh, ¿Tomoyo-chan? ¿Tu amiga de la infancia? Supongo que por fin te decidiste a salir con ella..."- de forma pícara.

-"¡Te equivocas! Iré a ver lo de un trabajo."- hablándole severamente.

-"No es para que te lo tomes enserio, jejeje"- haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Minutos después el pelinegro salio de igual forma dejando al castaño solo.

-"Bueno, creo que es hora de salir al trabajo también"- dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero y colocandose su boina beish con una franja café en el centro, para después salir del departamento hacia su trabajo.

Sin embargo, como en todo no sólo hay una vida color de rosa. Existe una parte de la ciudad, aquella que nunca es nombrada pero a su vez, saben que existe al noreste de Shinjuku, llamado Kabukichou mejor conocido como el barrio rojo.

-"Voy a salir por un rato. Será mejor que no se metan en problemas mientras no estoy, y sigan con lo planeado."- un joven rubio de piel blanca, cabello ondulado y lentes, hablaba severamente, al momento que se colocaba una corbata, que combinaba totalmente con su traje rojo.

-"Barnaby-kun, ¿A dónde piensas ir?"- preguntaba de forma curiosa con una sonrisa en sus labios; un hombre delgado, de piel aún más blanca y una figura totalmente estilizada, que hacía juego con sus ojos color zafiro y un cabello rubio un poco más pálido.

-"Maverick-san me ha conseguido un trabajo nuevo en la policía de casos especiales, así que iré a presentarme como es debido."- contestando de manera formal e inmutable.

-"Jajajaja. No cabe duda que los humanos son muy divertidos"-una risa burlona interrumpió a los dos rubios, haciéndolos voltear hacia un pequeño sofá desgastado color marrón donde reposaba un joven pelinegro, con unos intensos ojos rojos que reflejaban una mueca jovial; era de complexión delgada, con una piel blanca y estaba totalmente desparramado en aquel sillón. -"Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, ¿No les parece?"

-"No tienes porque hablar de esa forma, Izaya-san. Espero que no hagas nada innecesario, sería una molestia"- reprende firmemente el chico de lentes, mientras lo ve seriamente sin rastro de estar bromenado.

-"Ahaa"- suspirando-"De verdad... ¿No querrás decir que mi sola presencia es una molestia?, Sabía que vivir con ustedes como una *bella familia*, no iba a funcionar..."- diciendo lo último de manera sarcástica, sin apartar la sonrisa sínica de su rostro.

-"Por favor, Barnaby-kun, Izaya-kun. Cálmense. No es momento de pelear"- intervino amablemente el ojiazul, tratando de calmar la tensión creada.

-"Jajaja. Yo no estoy tratando de pelear. Es más, esto parece demasiado divertido. Qué el hijo de la AMANTE de su padre viva con ustedes como uno más de la familia. Como sí nada pasará. ¿No es genial?"

-"Izaya-kun, no deberías hablar de esa forma"- esta vez el mayor de los rubios dejó aquella máscara sonriente mirándolo de forma severa y melancólica.

-"Sólo estaba bromeando. No tienes por qué poner esa cara Fye-niichan"- levantándose del pequeño sillón para acercarse a su hermano y tirarle un sobre color café en la pequeña mesa de madera desgastada.-"Aquí tienes mi parte de este mes. Será mejor que busquemos otro lugar. Estoy harto de vivir en este cuchitril"- mirándolo con algo de desdén.

-"Sabes perfectamente que no podemos salir de aquí"- reprende su otro hermano acomodándose los lentes.

-"Sólo estoy sugiriendo cambiar de departamento. Donde no haya goteras y los sillones no esten a punto de caerse en pedazos"- pronunciaba sin nada de interés. -"Sé muy bien que no podemos irnos de Kabukichou, después de todo debemos complacer a los clientes~~"-retandolo con la mirada.

-"Me ocuparé de eso antes de entrar al trabajo, a unas cuadras de aquí ví un conjunto de departamentos que se ven mucho mejor"- sonriendole a ambos de forma amable para calmar la tensión que se habia creado.

-"Entonces me voy llendo. Nos vemos por la noche"- dijó el ojiverde despidiéndose de manera formal.

-"Bien~~~"- estirando su delgado cuerpo al momento que dejaba ver una anillo plateado en cada mano- "Yo también voy a salir... Ah, cierto"- levantando un dedo- "No recordaba que hoy era el primer día de escuela del pequeño"

-"Hoy parecía entusiasmado, tenía el ceño fruncido y se fue muy temprano"- sonriendo al recordarlo.

-"La academia Maruma ¿Cierto? Me trae recuerdos..."- adquiriendo una mirada astuta, al momento que sacaba una navaja de su chamarra negra y la ponía sobre sus labios. -"Bueno ahora sólo son recuerdos~~ supongo."- diciéndolo casi en susurro.

-"¿Mmm?"- volteando a verlo algo extrañado.

-"Nos vemos ~~ Tal vez pasé al bar por unos tragos"- sonriendo y despidiéndose de espaldas levantando la mano.

-"Que te vaya bien.."- brindandole una sonrisa; cuando se aseguro que ya estaba completente solo, hecho un vistazo al pequeño cuarto, de verdad todo estaba casi en ruinas. Se coloco un pequeño mandil blanco y comenzó a limpiar los muebles que tenían, que en realidad eran muy pocos, para ser cuatro chicos jovenes que dormían en futones en una sola habitación. -"Bien, supongo que hoy voy a preparar su comida favorita"- soltó de forma cantarina al momento que se dirigía a una esquina del cuarto, donde se suponía estaba la cocina.

Hoy comenzaría a cambiar su destino...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí nos quedamos con el fic, espero les haya gustado y comenten. Recuerden que por cada review Izaya le lanza una navaja a Shizuo *w* jajaja ok, no. Saben que un comentario es nuestro alimento y mientras más, pues más rápido estará la actualización.

Matta ne! :3

suki fuera~


	2. Encuentros

**HIKARI TO YAMI**

El fic es un crossover de un mundo alterno, incluye YuurixWolfram, ShizuoxIzaya, KuroganexFye y KotetsuxBarnaby, xD les recuerdo que la historia es sin fines de lucro y cada personaje corresponde a su respectivo autor (TomoTakabashi, Ryohgo Narita, CLAMP y la MBS).

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

Puede contener palabras altisonantes y violencia (por parte del Shizaya)

Más adelante habrá R18.

Sí no les agrada alguna pareja de las antes mencionadas, por favor abstenganse de leer.

_**Aclaraciones de lectura:**_

-"diálogo"

-_"pensamiento_

-relato

*********** Cambio de escenario

_**Acto 2... Encuentros**_

El día continuaba con total normalidad para aquellos chicos hasta ahora.

*************************YuuRam***********************

Academia Maruma, Shinjuku.

-"¡Ahhh! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"- gritaba casi sin aliento el menor de la familia Kaheiwashi mirando el reloj al momento que sintió un golpe, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacía atrás escaleras abajo; por suerte sólo había subido tres escalones pequeños.

-"Deberías fijarte por donde caminas"- lo único que escuchó fue una voz recriminante que lo hizo voltear hacía arriba para ver de quién se trataba.

Frente a él se encontraba un chico que parecía de su edad con un increíble porte, pelo rubio y unos grandes ojos verdes que eran adornados por largas pestañas.

-"Wow... qué apuesto..."- fue lo que atinó a decir el pelinegro sin poder apartar su vista, era la primera vez que veía una persona como él.

-"Jumm"- el oji esmeralda dió media vuelta sin prestarle atención, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de enojo.

-"¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?"- un poco molesto por la extraña actitud, para después ponerse de pie y sacudir su uniforme, de nuevo emprendiendo su camino al aula de clases.

Después de unos minutos logró entrar a su salón, seguido muy de cerca de su profesora de música y tutora.

-"Vaya Yuuri-kun~ Por poco llegas tarde"- pronunciaba en susurro su compañero de clases Ken Murata, que estaba sentado detrás suya.

-"Sí. Ayer me dormí tarde haciendo los deberes y nadie se atrevío a levantarme temprano"- suspiró casí aliviado de lograr hacerlo a tiempo.

-"Bien chicos"- habló la profesora llamando la atención de los alumnos- "Tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Hoy se integra con nosotros un nuevo alumno, así que esperó que lo traten bien y lo ayuden a integrarse lo antes posible."- decía con tranquilidad en su voz al momento que le indicaba para que entrará y escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

-"¡Ah!"- el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de sorpresa al ver entrar a aquél chico con el que choco, momentos antes.

-"El es Wolfram-kun por cuestiones familiares no había podido presentarse hasta el día de hoy, así que sean amables con él."- pronunció con una sonrisa la tutora que tenía un largo cabello azabache y una voz muy dulce.- "Bien. Wolfram-kun, por favor siéntate detrás de Harada-san. Ahí hay un lugar vacío."

El oji negro no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, precisamente aquél lugar vacío se encontraba a un costado del suyo, así que se puso un poco nervioso, pero a pesar de eso el rubio ni siquiera volteo a verlo en toda la hora de clase.

-"Ok. Chicos. Por hoy es todo. No se olviden que la próxima clase que tengamos será en el salón de música"- dijó dulcemente antes de salir del lugar.

*************************KuroFye******************************

Fuera de los salones de clases, en la entrada de la academia se encontraba dando vueltas como león enjaulado el hermano mayor de Yuuri, esperando a su amiga de la infancia.

-"¡Kurogane!"- se escuchó una voz conocida que lo hizo voltear, para encontrarse con la chica de cabello largo y negro como la noche.

-"Tomoyo..."- pronunció no de muy buen humor.

-"Lo siento, hoy se me hizo un poco tarde pero me alegro que te hayas decidido. Toma..."- dándole un pequeño pedazo de papel. -"Aquí anoté la dirección de donde debes ir, seguramente no habrá problema."

-"Sí. Eso espero"- guardando el pequeño papel en su bolsillo derecho.- "Entonces. Nos vemos"

-"Cuídate Kurogane"- despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa. -"¡Ah! Salúdala de mi parte"- atinó a decir antes de que el moreno dierá media vuelta.- "Kurogane..."- llamó de nuevo, haciéndolo voltear.

-"¡Ahora ¿Qué pasa?!"- viéndola de mala gana.

-"Tú eres una persona muy impulsiva y fuerte, tanto mental como fisícamente pero aún no sabes el significado de la verdadera fuerza, así que espero que la encuentres pronto"- mostrándole una mirada significativa.

-"¿Ah? No tengo idea de qué rayos estás hablando"- con una mirada extrañada, para depués emprender de nuevo su camino.

***********************************KoBa***********************************

Departamento de casos especiales, Stern-Bild.

-"Kotetsu. Llegas tarde"- pronunciaba su amigo Antonio, que estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios, situados en la amplia oficina dividida en cubículos.

-"Perdón. Perdón. Me distraje un poco en la mañana"- rascandose la nuca un poco avergonzado.

-"Bueno, olvida eso, hay una notic..."

-"Por favor presten atención un instante"- una tercera voz interrumpió al hombre llamando la atención de todas las personas encontradas en el área.- "Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero que trabajará con nosotros en el área de casos especiales."- a un lado de él se encontraba un chico vestido en un deslumbrante traje rojo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Mi nombre es Barnaby Brooks. Espero cuiden de mi a partir de ahora."- pronunciaba el rubio con la mayor cortesía posible, haciendo una reverencia.

-"A eso me refería, hay un nuevo miembro y parece que viene con muy buenas recomendaciones de arriba."- completo por fin el hombre moreno en un susurro hacía su amigo.

-"Jum. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo..."- dijo de mala gana el castaño a punto de sentarse en su escritorio.

-"¡Kotetsu, vaya a mi oficina de inmediato!"- la voz autoritaría de su jefe lo hizo tensarse un poco; caminando nervioso hasta donde se encontraba el lugar, pasando a un costado del recién llegado que sólo le sonrío con total superioridad, lo cual hizo no tener una buena primera impresión.

Ya en la oficina con ambos solos, el oji café se quitó su boina y esperó a que su jefe hablará.

-"Kotetsu, ¿Sabes los inconvenientes que has ocasionado estos últimos días?"

-"Bueno..."- su voz parecía titubear.

-"El último caso casi lo perdemos por tu forma impulsiva de actuar, eres un policía encubierto. ¿No es verdad?"

-"Pero... varias personas iban a salir herid..."-no pudo completar la frase.

-"¡No me interesa eso! Nuestras misión es deter a los delincuentes y sus organizaciones clandestinas. Si por eso se pierden unas cuantas vidas, debemos arriesgarnos. Más aún si con lo que hacemos salvamos muchas más."

-"Pero, Jefe Lloyds..."

-"Nada de peros. Barnaby-kun será tu compañero en la nueva misión, así que ponlo al tanto de todo."

-"Jefe..."- un tanto angustiado por la repentina declaración.

-"No es algo que puedas debatir, ya he tomado la desición. Maverick-san lo recomendo ampliamente, parece que es un chico muy capaz y mucho más sensato que tú, así que sí no quieres dejar está organización más vale que aceptes las ordenes de tu superior."

-"Entiendo..."- soltó por fin el castaño presionando un poco la boina que tenía en sus manos pues no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

-"Bien"- el hombre canoso emprendió el camino hacía la puerta de la oficina, donde ya lo esperaba fuera el rubio- "Pasa Barnaby-kun"- dijó en un tono amigable, abriendo paso al joven.-" Muy bien, ya que estamos los tres aquí, quisiera que se conocieran. Barnaby-kun el es Kotetsu Kaheiwashi y será tu nuevo compañero, así que espero se lleven bien a partir de ahora."- dirigiendole la mirada al mayor.

-"Por supuesto"- contestando de manera formal.

-"Ahora que ya está todo listo, debemos empezar la investigación cuanto antes."- pronunció sentandose en su silla, dandole una mirda espectante al mayor.

-"¡Sí!"- soltó el peli café en posición de firmes.

-"Este es un caso muy importante. Hay muchos rumores de que la compañía Koomori, dirigida actualmente por su presidente Fei Wong Reed está inmiscuida con lavado de dinero y tráfico de personas, además que tiene tratos especiales con los yakuzas, por lo que debemos tener mucho cuidado con ellos ya que puede ser peligroso."- pronunció el jefe con un tono de preocupación, mientras cruzaba las manos mirando a los dos chicos.

-"No se preocupe. Sí ese tal Fei Wong tiene algo que ver con esos rumores, lo descubriremos y lo meteremos en la carcel lo más pronto posible, cueste lo que cueste"- la mirada del moreno era lo suficientemente decidida y honesta, lo que hizo a la persona frente a él sonreir de lado, a la vez que su nuevo compañero lo miraba sorprendido por esa extraña madurez repentina.

-"Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar de tus labios. Ahora ya pueden retirarse... y Barnaby-kun a partir de mañana procura traer una ropa más cómoda, como verás no es recomendable destacar mucho."- está vez con una voz relajada.

-"Por supuesto Señor"- contestando de inmediato y haciendo una reverencia antes de salir junto a su nuevo sempai.

Ya fuera del lugar el castaño decidió hacer las pases con su nuevo compañero pues no serviría de nada si no se llevaban bien.

-"Así que...¿Te transladaste hacía aquí? Seguramente conoces al comandante Maverick-san ¿Verdad?"- tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-"Déjeme aclararle algo..."- interrumpe el rubio de forma cortante- "No tengo la más minima intención de hacer amigos con usted, por lo tanto abstengase de hacer preguntas innecesarias y centremonos en el trabajo, Ojiisan..."- caminando hacía el cubículo del mayor y sentandose en la única silla disponible.

-"Sí, sí. Ya entendí... y no soy tan viejo"- sujetandose su nuca con una mueca de desacuerdo, al final hablando en susurro.-" Oi... esa es MI silla"

-"Pues consiga una nueva..."- sin voltear a verlo, leyendo los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- con una cara de desconcierto, esto sí que sería peor que tratar con sus sobrinos en plena edad de la rebeldía, lo que lo hizo suspirar profundamente con resignación.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí con el fic, debo aclarar que no parecen capítulos separados por que cuando lo escribí fue de corrido y me cuesta cortarlo en capítulos xD espero les haya gustado, y me llenen de comentarios, por lo menos para saber que de escritora muero de hambre xD cuidense y nos vemos para la otra.

Matta ne! :3

Suki fuera~


	3. Enemigo y Fuerza

**HIKARI TO YAMI**

El fic es un crossover de un mundo alterno, incluye YuurixWolfram, ShizuoxIzaya, KuroganexFye y KotetsuxBarnaby, xD les recuerdo que la historia es sin fines de lucro y cada personaje corresponde a su respectivo autor (TomoTakabashi, Ryohgo Narita, CLAMP y la Sunrise MBS).

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

Puede contener palabras altisonantes y violencia (por parte del Shizaya)

Más adelante habrá R18.

Sí no les agrada alguna pareja de las antes mencionadas, por favor abstenganse de leer.

_**Aclaraciones de lectura:**_

-"diálogo"

-_"pensamiento"_

-relato

*********** Cambio de escenario

_**Act. 3 Enemigo y Fuerza**_

Compañía de Seguridad Privada, Dollars.

En el lado este de Shinjuku, el joven vestido como barman caminaba de lo más tranquilo por la acera a punto de llegar a su actual trabajo, hasta que es llamado por su amigo y superior desde la entrada del edificio.

-"¡Oi Shizuo!"- alzando una mano para llamar su atención.

-"Tom-san"- mirándolo un poco extrañado.

-"Te dije que necesitabas llegar temprano. ¿Qué sucedió? Estás sangrando...-dando media vuelta con un suspiro- "El jefe está desesperado esperándote"

-"Lo siento. Unos tipos se cruzaron en mi camino con tubos y armas, sólo los entretuve"- pronunciando quitado de la pena.

-"¿De nuevo peleaste? ¿No te dije que no hicieras cosas innecesarias?"- colocando la palma de la mano sobre su frente con resignación. -"Bueno, dejemos eso para después. El jefe quiere verte, al parecer tienes un nuevo trabajo"

-"Ha..."- siguiendo al castaño en silencio hasta el elevador que los dejo en el 5to. piso.

-"Perdón por el retraso Jefe. Shizuo ya se encuentra aquí"- se disculpó el hombre de rastas al entrar a la oficina de su superior quién era un hombre mayor, un poco corpulento y canoso.

-" No se preocupen por eso. Tomen asiento"- dijo amablemente esperando que ambos se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio para tomar de nuevo la palabra. -"Shizuo-kun tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti"

-"Sí"- pronunciando estoicamente.

-"Es un cliente muy importante, influyente y millonario. Por lo visto ha escuchado los rumores de que eres el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad pues me pidió específicamente que fueras tú el que hiciera este trabajo."- mirándolo seriamente.

-"Ah... ya veo..."

-"Quiere que te conviertas en su guarda espaldas por uno o dos meses, hasta que pueda viajar al extranjero. La paga es muy buena y con esto podrás pagar más rápido las deudas que llegan a la compañía por los destrozos en propiedad pública"- con algo de alivió.

-"Entiendo..."- poniéndose de pie.

-"¡Espera!"- deteniéndolo- "Tom va a acompañarte a la empresa para que puedas presentarte adecuadamente, pero ten mucho cuidado, no creo que sea tan fácil como lo hacen ver."- reflejando un poco de preocupación.

-"No tiene de qué preocuparse Jefe"- haciendo una reverencia antes de salir, sin nunguna chispa de duda en su voz.

-"Esp... Shizuo..."- el castaño solo hizo una rápida reverencia antes de salir detrás del más joven.

Una vez fuera del lugar el moreno por fin pudo alcanzar a su kohai antes de tomar un taxi hacía su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos ambos llegarón a la dirección específicada, que era ni más ni menos el emporio de la compañía conocida como Koomori.

Ambos hombres bajarón del taxi que los dejo frente a la acera a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada al edificio, pero algo que no hubiera querido ver, distrajo al rubio que cerro sus puños sintiendo como comenzaba a hervir su sangre. Frente a él en una cafetería de dos niveles se escontraba esa persona; aquella que deseo nunca haber conocido, con esa sonrisa cínica dibuja en su rostro, que lo miraba desde arriba.

Su actitud descontrolada fue captada de inmediato por el mayor, que le sujeto del hombro para impedir que avanzará.

-"Shizuo ¿Qué te sucede?"- un tanto preocupado pues sabía que no debía ponerse violento frente a la compañía donde comenzaría a trabajar.

-"Tom-san..."- volteando a verlo con una cara llena de enojo.

-"Debes controlarte. El cliente nos está esperando y no debe verte fuera de control."- reprimiendolo aunque su voz parecía calmada.

-"Ha..."- dijo en voz baja al momento que volteo a ver a su costado de nueva cuenta pero esa cara ya no estaba, lo que le hizo pensar que solo había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación.

-"Entonces vamos..."- caminando hacía la entrada seguido de cerca por su intranquilo kohai.

Aunque sus instintos difícilmente se equivocaban, dentro de la cafetería un joven pelinegro los observaba con aquella sonrisa cínica que al parecer se había hecho más grande.

-"Quién lo diría. Nos volvemos a encontrar Shizu-chan"- pronunció de forma divertida mientras le daba un sorbo a su express doble.

Una vez dentro del Edificio el guarda espaldas y su compañero fueron dirigidos a la oficina del presidente quien los esperaba junto a una chica rubia mucho más joven que él, sentados en la sala privada que estaba a un costado de la entrada.

-"Los estabamos esperando. Adelante. Tomen asiento."- ofreció aquel hombre de cuerpo corpulento, un poco alto y voz ronca, que estaba vestido de negro.

-"Disculpe la tardanza Fei Wong-san"- el primero en hablar fue el castaño, de forma cortés.

-"No tienen de qué preocuparse. ¿Así qué el es Shizuo-kun? ¿El hombre más fuerte de la ciudad?"- está vez prestandole atención al joven de lentes azules que permanecía en silencio.- "Muy bien. Entonces vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo"- dijo de forma divertida al momento que chasqueaba los dedos, lo que hizo qué en unos segundos estuvieran completamente rodeados por varios hombres corpulentos vestidos de negro; que tenían armas punzo cortantes y barras de hierro, quiénes de inmediato comenzarón a atacar al rubio.

El oji miel soltó un rugido y en una francción de minutos los hombres que le atacarón ya estaban en el suelo retorciendose de dolor, junto con algunas macetas y el sillón donde estaba sentado, hecho añicos.

-"Shizuo..."- el moreno le dirigió una mirada se reproche al momento de ver todo lo que había roto, mientras su nuevo jefe aplaudía sorprendido y la chica a su lado no dejaba de mirarlo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-"Magnífico. Parece que todos los rumores son ciertos"- su voz parecía satisfecha al pronunciar aquello.- "Bueno, entonces. Shizuo-kun quedas contratado a partir de ahora..."

-"Señor, pero los destrozos..."- intervino apenado el senpai.

-"No se preocupes por ello. Esto fue mi culpa después de todo. No podía darme el lujo de contratar alguien débil así que ahora estoy convencido."- hablando despreocupada y satisfechamente.

Tras calmarse un poco el joven de lentes de sol, tomó el sillón con una mano y lo colocó en su lugar aún cuando ya estaba completamente destrozado.

-"Entonces. Bienvenido Shizuo-kun. Ah... disculpen he sido muy descortés. Déjenme presentarlos. Ella es Vorona mi acompañante, siempre está conmigo así que no será problema protegernos a los dos."

-"Mucho gusto Shizuo-kun. Espero que nos llevemos bien."- dandole una sonrisa.

-"Ah, sí..."- sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

-"Bien. Sí todo está bien ahora yo me retiro. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede llamarnos a la oficina, Fei Wong-san"- despidiéndose con una leve reverencia.

-"Sí. Muchas Gracias."- poniéndose de pie para despedirlo.

-"Buena suerte, Shizuo..."- brindándole una sonrisa a su compañero- "Hasta Luego"

-"Hasta luego, Tom-san"- viéndolo de reojo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-"Entonces contamos contigo a partir de ahora. Y ustedes..."- dirigiéndose a los hombres que estaban tendidos en el suelo.- "Limpien todo esto. Shizuo-kun vamos a salir así que alístate."

-"Ha..."- saliendo detrás de ellos sin hacer ningún ruido.

***************************KuroFye*************************

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en lo alto del cielo, casí al noreste de Shinjuku.

Bar Horitsuba.

El moreno por fin llegaba a la dirección que le había proporcionado su amiga, aunque para su mala suerte le quedaba un poco lejos de su casa, así que dudo en entrar. Hasta que un chico de pelo negro vestido como camarero lo vió parado en la puerta.

-"Ah. Usted es la persona que viene a ver a la dueña, ¿Verdad? Adelante. Lo estaba esperando"- empujando al hombre para que logrará entrar.

El lugar era muy lujoso a simple vista, con luces bajas blancas y violetas, una gran barra llena de botellas de todo tipo, al igual que las mesas redondas de madera en caoba y roble; al fondo en un pequeño escenario un piano que tenía una luz blanca pero tenue estrategícamente bien colocada, que hacía un reflejo en la parte superior del instrumento, había mesas de todo tamaño y plantas de sombra en las esquinas, dandole un toque de extravagancia.

-"Ya estamos aquí"- pronunció el chico que lo llevaba arrastrando, mostrándole la puerta donde debía entrar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ya qué aunque no lo parecía el era demasiado observador.- "La buscan"- tocando.

-"Adelante..."- una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de la puerta, lo que dió pauta al ojirojo para entrar, encontrándose al otro lado a una mujer de pelo muy largo color negro, vestida en un traje sastre en blanco y negro; y fumando una pipa larga con sutileza.- "Llegaste después de todo."

-"¿Ah? No tenía la intención de entrar, sólo que ese mocoso de lentes me arrastro hasta aquí..."- pronunció de manera cortante, tratando de dar una excusa convincente.- "A propósito, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

-"¿No crees qué es demasiado grosero el que yo de mi nombre sin que tú te presentes primero?"- su mirada parecía seria lo que hizo al pelinegro no tener alternativa.

-"Kurogane Kaheiwashi. Tomoyo me dió está dirección, dijo que necesitaba gente para trabajar pero pensándolo bien yo me largo."

-"Así es..."- después de una pausa -"Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara y soy la dueña de este lugar."- el aura que emitía aquella mujer era muy misterioso por lo que no le daba buena espina.- "El trabajo aquí es muy sensillo. Sólo tienes que trabajar como ayudante y mediador."

-"¿Eh? ¿Mediador?"- con tono confuso.

-"Éste es un bar donde personas importantes vienen a cerrar negocios o hacer tratos, pero siempre hay gente que se pone impertinente. Así que necesito a alguien que controle la situación si se pone difícil y si es necesario sacarlos antes de que causen algún problema"- hablando tranquilamente mientras fumaba de nuevo su pipa.

-"¿Por qué buscas a una persona que se dedique específicamente a eso? No puede hacerlo algún empleado que ya trabaje aquí"-sin prestarle interés a la situación.

-"No puedo hacer eso. Aunque no hay problema si no quieres, nadie te obliga a nada. Pero sabes..."- su voz adquiría un tono de misterio lo que hizo al pelinegro prestarle atención.- "Al parecer no sabes donde estamos. Este lugar está ubicado en el límite entre Shinjuku y el barrio de Kabukichou, por lo que todo tipo de personas vienen aquí, por ello es que necesito a alguien que pueda controlarlo. Tomoyo-chan me dijó que tu posees una gran fuerza y también que te falta algo importante."

-"Esa Tomoyo como siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido..."- chasqueando la lengua un poco molesto.

-"Entonces. ¿Aceptas o no? Al parecer te quedaste sin trabajo y ahora eres un vago..."- cambiando drásticamente su carácter a uno juguetón.

-"¡Oiga, métase en sus asuntos!"- dando vuelta hacía la salida.

-"La paga es realmente buena, y solo tendrás que trabajar por la tarde-noche"- su tono de voz se intensificó un poco y en su rostro ya tenía dibujado una sonrisa triunfante al ver que el moreno se detenía y la volteaba a ver.

-"Está bien. Lo haré"- cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, no aceptaba perder.

-"Muy bien, entonces a partir de este momento trabajarás para mí y serás mi esclavo jajajaja"- soltando una carcajada alegre.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- cerrando su puño un poco alterado- "Me largo

..."- caminando a la puerta.

-"No puedes hacer eso, por lo menos por 1 año estás obligado a trabajar aquí."

-"¡¿De qué hablas?!"

-"Tus huellas dactilares estan en la perilla de la puerta así que prácticamente ya tienes firmado el contrato conmigo jajajaja."- disfrutando totalmente la escena.

-"¡Eso va totalmente contra la ley! Bruja"- muy alterado.

-"¡Qué grosero! Yo nunca dije que fuera legal..."- sonriéndole con supremacía.

-"Tú..."- una vena en su sien estaba por reventarse sino hubiera sido porque tocarón a la puerta.

-"Yuuko-san, le traje la bebida que pidió"- una voz masculina pero suave se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-"Adelante. Pasa..."- dijó la pelinegra de forma alegre juntando sus manos, aspirando profundamente- "El sake es realmente delicioso..."

El moreno solo atinó a observarla totalmente extrañado, al momento que se abría la puerta dejando ver al chico que traía el licor en una pequeña charola, era un joven muy delgado con grandes ojos azules y un cabello rubio, que sonreía de manera exageranda.

-"Oh. Gracias"- pronunció la azabache tomando un trago al pequeño vaso.

-"Fuaa. Waa ¡Delicioso!"- haciendo una mueca de felicidad- "Disculpa. Te voy a presentar al nuevo... esclavo... amm... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

-"¡Kurogane! ¡Recuerda por lo menos eso!"- elevando la voz, un poco molesto.

El rubio volteo a verlo haciendo que ambos se encontrarán con la mirada del otro, por unos segundos analizándose mutuamente.

-"Kurogane, éste es Fye. Él lleva unos meses trabajando con nosotros, se dedica a preparar las bebidas y a veces tiene la misma función que tú."

-"Mmmm"- mirándolo de reojo, ¿cómo un flacucho como él, se dedicaba a una labor tan pesada?.

-"Y Fye, el es Kurogane. El nuevo mesero y ayudante, así que no dudes en esclavisarlo lo más que puedas jajaja"-soltando una sonora carcajada.

El ojirojo no hizo más que mirarla con terrible enojo hasta que el rubio se dispusó a hablar.

-"¿Mmmm?"- poniéndo un dedo en su mejilla, simulando pensar- "Entonces puede ser Kuro-chii, Kuro-ron o Kuro-pon..."

-"¡Es Kurogane!"-elevando la voz, lo que hizo al ojiazul soltar una pequeña risilla.

-"¡Pues mucho gusto. Kuro-run...!"- extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-"¡Te digo que es Kurogane!"

-"¡Muy bien!"- interrumpe la pelinegra juguetonamente- "Me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien. Seguramente se convertirán en grandes amigos, jujuju"- tomando otro trago.

-"Oh. Yuuko-san me averguenza..."- pronunció el rubio en tono chillon mientras fingía timidez.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Y tú, deja de fingír!"- ahora sí saliéndose de sus casillas, en bendita hora se le había ocurrido aceptar la oferta de esa malvada amiga de la infancia. Había llegado a parar a un lugar de locos.

&&&&&&&&&&&Extra&&&&&&&&&&&

El reloj ya marcaba la media noche de vuelta en Shinjuku, donde Yuuri estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de pie tratando de terminar sus tareas, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajó.

-"¡Estoy en casa!"- se escuchó una voz conocida que tras unos cuantos pasos mostro la silueta de su tío quién venía con una cara de cansancio.

-"Bienvenido a casa Kotetsu-san"

-"Sí..."- quitándose la boina para dejarla en el perchero; situado a un lado de la puerta.- "¿Aún no llegan tus hermanos?"- preguntó checando que no estaban sus chaquetas.

-"No. Al parecer van a llegar tarde como de costumbre"- centrándose de nuevo en sus libretas, con una cara de no entender nada.

El castaño miró a su alrededor y suspiró profundamente, pues a pesar de ser un lugar espacioso no había quién se encargará de la limpieza, por lo que estaban trastes sucios y botellas de alcohol por aquí y por allá.

-"Será mejor llamar de nuevo para ver sí pueden mandar a alguién que se encargue de la limpieza. No es nada divertido que cuatro hombres solteros, incompetentes para las labores hogareñas vivan juntos en un departamento. Bueno, por lo menos puedo cocinar algo..."- suspirando al dirigirse a la estufa mientras recogía a su paso lo que podía.

-"Ya traje algo de la tienda de conveniencia, por sí pensabas hacer tu arroz frito..."- pronunció amablemente.

-"De todas formas prepararé una porción para que puedas llevarte mañana a la escuela. Con un poco de mayonesa sabra delicioso."

-"Jejejeje. No creo que sea necesarío..."- un tanto inseguro pues de no comprar comida ya hecha se la viviría comiendo lo mismo todos los días. - "De verdad no creo que sea ne..."- de pronto un golpe proveniente de la entrada hizo que ambos se dirigieran hacía el corredor que daba a la entrada.

-"¡Molesto...!"- la voz intimidante del chico vestido de bartender se escuchó demasiado fuerte como para despertar a todos los vecinos de la zona.

-"Ach..."- el castaño puso la palma de la mano en su rostro al ver que la puerta yacía en el suelo.

Mientras el pelinegro soltaba una pequeña risilla apenada por la falta de criterio de su hermano mayor, ahora sí que le pasaba algo terrible, pues nunca había llegado a tal su enojo como para tirar la puerta a escepción de una vez en sus años de preparatoria.

El rubio los miró a ambos, que tenían los ojos puestos en él, por lo que su expresión cambió de inmediato.

-"Oh"- mirando la puerta en el suelo- "Lo siento"- procedió a entrar y una vez ahí levanto la puerta poniéndola en su lugar, sin mucho éxito, ya qué quedo de lado y a penas se pudo sostener.

-"Regrese..."- fumando un cigarrillo, saludo como si nada hubiera pasado; quitándose los zapatos.

-"Ahaa. Tendré que llamar mañana para que vengan a repararla"- con un tono de resignación, pues teniéndo un sobrino considerado el más fuerte de la ciudad; con el qué ya hasta la policía se daba por vencida, nada lo sorprendía.

-"Kotetsu-san. Huele a quemado..."- asevero el pelinegro al momento que olfateaba en todas direcciones.

-"¡Ahhh! ¡El arroz!"- corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde el sartén estaba completamente en llamas. Miró a todos lados, dudando en agarrar un vaso de agua y aventárselo encima.- "Está completamente arruinado..."- su rostro reflejaba tristeza, casí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Otra vez cocinando arroz frito?"- preguntaba el chico de lentes a su hermano sentándose en el sofá, desabrochando el moño de su cuello.

-"Sí, jejejeje... intentándolo..."- con una risa nerviosa.

-"¿No es hora de qué se vayan a dormir? Yo espero a Kurogane para que no suceda otro incidente con la puerta"- ya más tranquilo intentando limpiar el desastre.- "A partir de mañana estaré ocupado en el trabajo así que no causen deatrozos en mi ausencía..."- aunque tal vez era pedir mucho, adquirió una voz de advertencia.

-"Hoy comencé con un cliente nuevo, no llegaré temprano"- con un tono cansado recostando su cabeza en el respaldo.

-"Ya lo sabes Yuuri. Contamos contigo para cuidar la casa"- mirando al chico.

-"No hay problema"- con un tono condescendiente, ya estaba acostumbrado a la vida tan agetreada de sus familiares.

Tras unas cuantas palabras más ambos chicos fueron a sus respectivas camas, en lo que el mayor se sentaba en el sofá para ver televisión.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde entonces por lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse pero el rechinido del piso lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

-"Pensé que ya no había nadie despierto"- pronunciaba el recién llegado en voz baja, dejando en el suelo su mochila deportiva. - "Y...¿Qué rayos pasó con la puerta?"

-"Supongo que lo imaginas...y te estaba esperando."- con somnolencia.

-"Mi nueva jefa me dejo salir tarde. El lugar donde empecé a trabajar queda un poco lejos."- con tranquilidad, pero sin perder su tono severo de hablar- "Voy a llegar tarde a partir de ahora, así que no es necesario que me espere."

-"Ya veo"- bostezando al momento que emprendía camimo a su habitación.- "Buenas noches..."

El pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y entro también en su cuarto.

******************************Kabukichou**************************

Por otro lado el barrio rojo se caracterizaba por estar en movimiento toda la noche, a pesar de ser las 2:00 am.

-"No deberías trabajar tanto, Barnaby-kun. Es muy tarde."- la voz dulce del ojiazul entrando a su pequeño apartamento distrajo a su hermano que aún estaba sentado en la mesita de madera tomando leche tibia, frente a su laptop.

-"Lo siento. Me entretuve y no me fije en la hora. Bienvenido."- volteando a verlo con una media sonrisa.

-"Estoy en casa. ¿Wolfram-kun e Izaya-kun ya están durmiendo?"

-"Wolfram ya está durmiendo pero Izaya-san aún no llega. Parece que no vendrá a dormir. Intenté hablarle a los tres números que nos dió pero ninguno contesta."

-"Ya veo. Sólo espero que no se meta en problemas"- con una mirada angustiada- "Antes de ir al trabajo pase a ver dos departamentos muy cerca de aquí y tiene cuartos individuales"- cambiando su actitud a una entusiasta.

-Me parece bien, sí tú estás bien con eso. Mientras no salgamos de la zona"- caminando hacía el único cuarto disponible- "Será mejor ir a dormir."

-"Tienes razón... mañana iré a hacer los tramites para rentarlo."- siguiendo al menor en silencio, con un rostro melancólico que trato de disimular.

********************************Izaya*****************************

No muy lejos de ahí el pelinegro se encontraba en una bodega abandonada, sentado en un viejo sillón frente al líder de uno de los principales grupos de Yakusas, quién estaba

rodeado por varios hombres vestidos de negro.

-"Izaya Orihara. Como esperaba del mejor informante de Shinjuku. Toda la información que nos diste fué de mucha utilidad, por lo que aquí tienes tu pago."- dandole un sobre con varios fajos de dinero.

-"Muchas gracias, Raven-san... espero vuelva pronto a hacer negocios."- revisando el sobre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

El hombre estaba vestido con un traje blanco y en su mejilla derecha tenía una cicatriz que saltaba a relucir a pesar de que el lugar estaba con muy poca luz.

-"A decir verdad. Quisiera hacer... otro tipo de negocios contigo..."- en un tono seductor.

-"¿Otro tipo de negocio?"- levantando una ceja aún con una sonrisa, aunque sabia a lo que se refería aquel tipo.

-"¿Por qué no te decides de una vez...?"- sujetando su mentón con fuerza- "Sabes que ganarías mucho más vendiendo ese cuerpo lascivo tuyo que información"- acercándolo aún más- "Hay varios que lo desean en nuestro mundo..."- soltando bruscamente- "A ti... y a tus hermanos. Sería mejor que pusierán un burdel. Seguramente tendrían muchos clientes. Jajajajaja..."- con una clara insinuación de burla.

En un rápido movimiento el pelinegro burlo la seguridad que rodeaba al hombre, sacando su navaja; enterrándola en el respaldo del sillón muy cerca de su cabeza, con una mirada terrorífica. -"Ah..."- suspiró alejándose del yakusa para volver a poner su sonrisa divertida, como si nada hubiera pasado.- "Bueno, ¿Sabes? No me importa lo que le pase a MI cuerpo sí logro conseguir lo que quiero, así que lo pensaré, después de todo amo a los humanos jajajaja."- caminándo a la salida, dejando al hombre petrificado del miedo sin poder reaccionar.- "Tarde o temprano la oscuridad cubre la luz, como una polilla que es atraída por la luz y muere quemada..."- los ojos rojizos se ocultarón un segundo mientras decía aquellas palabras en voz baja, sonriendo de lado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí terminamos otro capi, una mega actualización, con un extra, como agradecimiento por su aceptación y comentarios **(En especial a mi querida editora estrella Karly-chan, ¡Mil gracias!)**, espero les este gustando el fic y comenten. Por fin terminamos con las presentaciones y cómo cada personaje se relaciona entre sí, el próximo capi ya tenemos "interacción" entre nuestras parejas. Así que espero esten al pendiente y puedan comentar. Gracias nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Matta ne! :3

suki fuera~~


End file.
